Martians
Martians can be seen as monstrous to some. This is mainly due to their physical appearance, but many are able to see past this. The martian people are gifted to say the least. They're the ones who first created shield technology as well as matter disruption technology that allows subspace travel. Mars Mars was once a lush green forest world, but due to overpopulation, and many other factors, the martian people were forced to strip the planet of everything in order to survive. With the advent of spaceships the martians were able to find a new home among the stars. Mars was left behind until the The Martian Empire decided to return to their ancestral home world and terraform it into what it used to be. Today mars is a lush green forest world that also happens to be the very heart of the martian empire. Physiology The appearance of a martian varies based on social class. Each martian is born with a flattened clam-like head with a maw and nostrils protruding from their neck. Most are even born with fungal-like appendages which look like cave mushrooms. These can be anywhere on the body, but those on the head are never removed while those on the body are removed at birth. Like humans, these folk only have a single heart. Martians have relatively thick skin since the majority of their body is supported by an exoskeleton. The rest of their skeleton only supports the top of their heads and they also have bones in their feet as well as their hands. They have three fingers on each hand and two sharp toes on each foot. Some are born with short reptilian tails and others are not. Their skin is rough and has many bumps even though it has the appearance of being wet. There is no skin covering their maw and because of this most martians undergo a drool prevention surgery at birth. As for social classes, each martian is branded with the symbol of life from the old martian religion. Though only a select few tribes still believe in the old religion each child is still branded at birth. Those born into certain classes have different social brands. Workers get a single triangle brand outside the life brand. Soldiers receive two branded triangles. Intellectuals receive three branded triangles outside the life brand. Those born into some of the more wealthy families receive four branded triangles. Public servants are branded with no triangles, but a single square brand outside the life brand. Emperors are branded with six triangle brands and two square brands. History Society and Culture As one could elude to from what was stated previously, the martian people are born into certain social circles. To some families it's appalling to have a child with someone below your own status. To be more specific, someone born into a wealthy family shouldn't have a child with a soldier. Another aspect of martian culture is a need to leave things better than you found them. Say you're a scientist who's just been hired by a low tier think tank. This building barely has working lights, let alone food for the employees. Most martians will bring food for both themselves and other people each day. Some of the scientists will stoop to the level of a lowly worker and fix broken machinery. Martians don't put much stock in promises. They like getting something in writing so they can hold people to their word. Religion was apart of martian culture for an extremely long time. Nowadays only a few tribes practice the old religion. Category:Morolis Races